So the Drama Episode References
Episode references to Kim Possible: So the Drama: Bueno Nacho *Scenes in opening credits. *Ned has a speaking role. *Ned loses his clip on tie / gets demoted. *Kim talks to Mom at the hospital. *Same feet on patient. *Jim and Tim use Mr. Dr. Possible's J200 rocket fuel. *Ron: "That would be so cool if it wasn't the last thing we were ever gonna see!" *Kim and Ron are captured by Drakken and are strapped to the wall. They have a touching moment and that leads to Rufus freeing. In StD, it is pretty much the same only they are tied to giant food. *In this ep: Drakken: "This... is... not... over... Kim... Possible!" In So the Drama: Drakken: "This is not over! Oh, it can't be over!!" Ron: "Deal with it dude, it's over." *Kim and Ron say something in the same moment and Kim says "you owe me a soda". In "So the drama" Kim and Eric have a similar situation and Ron gets frustrated. Tick-Tick-Tick *Scenes in opening / end credits. *Kim uses her mirror to deflect lasers. *Kim says "I got nothin'." which was Ron's line. *Drakken says "Oh but there is." in a sing-songy tone. *Kim and Ron on Ron's scooter being chased. Monkey Fist Strikes *Picture of Cousin Larry. *Scene in end credits. Attack of the Killer Bebes *Mr. Dr. Possible wants a bacon pizza. *Mr. Dr. Possible refers to Drakken as Drew Lipsky. *Scene in end credits? *Kim: Ron, turn down the drama and eat. Ron: Not hungry. The New Ron *Scenes in opening credits. Mind Games *Scenes in opening credits. *Cafeteria lady gives Ron slop. *Mr. Dr. Possible: "We didn't have to worry about sumo ninjas when I was your age or sumo anythings for that matter." Royal Pain *Scene in opening credits? The Twin Factor *Scenes in opening credits. *Kim: "Ron is such a baby about free falling." *Ron: "Let's pretend I don't know what that means." All the News *Same cameraman. *Mr. Dr. Possible: "You have my undivided attention." *Adrena Lynn kidnaps Brick Flagg thinking he's Kim's boyfriend and Kim foinds out by viewing it on her Kimunicator. It is similar to how Drakken has Eric "kidnapped" and Kim views it the Kimunicator. Also both times Kim and Ron rode on Ron's scooter to save both guys. Sink or Swim *Ron says "Note serious face." *Kim mentions all the rotten things that Ron experienced while at Camp Wannaweep. Number One *Big Daddy Brotherson appearance. *Brick says "Possible shoots, she scores!" In this ep Ron's line is "Kim shoots, she scores!" *Scenes in end credits. *Kim: (to Bonnie) "You still use air quotes." *Ron: "Suddenly the whole world is full of holes that people just whoosh away in." Twice in 'So the Drama' this happens, the first is when Shego returns to Drakken's lair empty handed and then has to fight the cyntho drones. The second time is when Kim and Ron go to rescue Kim's dad from Drakken's lair, they fall down a hole and fight the giant squid, Synthodrones and killer laser. Crush *Scenes in opening credits. *Plot somewhat mirrors this ep. *Britina poster. *Bonnie mentions the "food chain." *Kim says "I should've stuck to babysitting." which is what Drakken said to Kim. *Kim has knockout gas in lip gloss container. *Ron mentions Josh Mankey. *Similar music near the end. *Shego: "All I know is that every time you stop to brag about your big plan, she wins!" If only he listened... *Tweebs mock Kim saying "Kim's gotta boyfriend!" Monkey Ninjas in Space *Wade has a "difficult" time trying to get Drakken's phone number. *Kim has her History homework with her. Low Budget *Ron has a Smarty Mart sticker. Pain King vs. Cleopatra *Ron has a Pain King & Steal Toe poster. Ron shows jealousy and worries he has lost Kim Kimitation Nation *Scene in opening credits. Ron the Man *Scene in opening credits. October 31st *Kim's new battle suit has some similarities to the Centorian Project. The Ron Factor *Scenes in opening / end credits. *Naco Night is canceled. Partners *Drakken & Shego escape via helicopter. Grudge Match *Kim commented to Ron "You and me on a'' date''?" Virtu-Ron *Drakken "takes the game to the next level." Two to Tutor *Scene in end credits. Naked Genius *The news reporter in STD is sitting with the mathematicians. Motor Ed *Sign outside Drakken's lair says "secret lair". *Scene in opening credits. The Fearless Ferret *Ron has FF sticker on his scooter. The Golden Years *Scene in opening credits. *Picture of Nana. *Same DJ at the prom. *Shego: "Are you trying to be hip again?" Job Unfair *Kim goes to "BN Headquarters". Queen Bebe *Kim: "Well, I haven't had time to put it on paper yet, but it's all up here." *School Dance is feature Day of the Snowmen *In this ep, it's mentioned that BN discontinued the 5-alarm hot sauce. In STD, Drakken stops Naco Night and the bendy straws. A Sitch in Time: Present *Ron says "What's the sitch?" *The importance of Kim and Ron's partnership/feelings is demonstrated A Sitch in Time: Past *Ron mentions Walter Nelson. *A picture of Kim as a toddler as seen as well as a picture of her with her braces. *The importance of Kim and Ron's partnership/feelings is demonstrated A Sitch in Time: Future *Ron gets angry at villain for messing with BN. *The importance of Kim and Ron's partnership/feelings is demonstrated Hidden Talent *Kim, Ron and Rufus walk inside the air vents. (Not sure if it's actually a reference) Blush *Drakken tries to find KP's weakness. Oh Boyz *"I Want it My Way" plays in Drakken's lair. A Very Possible Christmas *Kim and Ron are pushed together *Kim kisses Ron on the cheek Showdown at the Crooked D *Picture of Joss. *Drakken saying every captured Possible gives him lip is a reference to this and other episodes. *When Drakken uses the command signal the 1st time, Ron has the same look that he had in this ep when Mr. Dr. Possible figured out Drakken's plan. Sick Day *Kim changes clothes in front of Ron, though unlike in the movie she had a screen. Steal Wheels *''Zombie Mayhem'' sticker on Ron's scooter. Emotion Sickness *The phrase "in a pickle" is said. *Kim kisses Ron *Ron debates on how he feels about Kim as well as worries about how they might have negative effects on their friendship Bonding *Bonnie makes the squad fall to the ground in order to answer a call from Brick. Bad Boy *Shego is kept in the dark about the evil plot. *Kim and Ron go undercover. *Ron gets a new scooter after his old one was trashed by Shawn. *Ron: "Oh please, are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?" Kim: "Like that's ever gonna happen. It would end the series." *Kim and Ron get nervous about the concept of the two of them dating Dimension Twist *Ron suspects a trap. *Bueno Nacho = Heaven Gorilla Fist *Like Kim in this ep, Ron's jealous of Eric and tries to deny it. Category:Lists